Hand-held firearms of the auto/semi-auto version require a magazine release constructed to release an empty magazine so that a loaded magazine can be inserted into the lower receiver. In the present firearms of this type the magazine release is positioned only on the right side of the lower receiver for convenience of right-handed operators. However, since only one type or form of this firearm is provided for both left-handed and right-handed users, the magazine release is inconvenient for left-handed users.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved firearm control devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magazine release mechanism that can be conveniently operated by both left handed and right handed operators.